Uma carta de saudade
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Passaram anos, e Ginny escreve uma carta a Hermione. Revelações antigas, saudades eternas e memórias que não morrem…


Querida Hermione,

Já vão tempos que não escrevo e pergunto-me se ainda se lembram de mim por aí. Os anos passam e ausência que vou fazendo sentir vai sendo apaziguada. E sei também que te deves perguntar porque te escrevo agora, passado tanto tempo desde o dia em que fui sem deixar notícias. Ou talvez porque te escrevo a ti e não aos meus pais ou aos meus irmãos…

A verdade é que chegamos a um momento da nossa vida em que sentimos uma necessidade profunda de voltar ao passado, de ver as caras que um dia nos foram familiares e sentir o calor dos fantasmas do nosso passado. Escrevo-te no fundo porque sei que tu és aquela que irás ler esta carta sem me julgar ou algo mais. Porque te conheço o suficiente para saber que analisarás a situação ao pormenor e te tentarás por no meu lugar… e também sobretudo porque foste a única que sempre me apoiou, mesmo que por vezes nem tivesses dado conta.

Parece idiota, mas nem sei bem o que escrever. Contar a minha vida desde que sai daí, obrigaria a horas de conversa, que só Deus sabe como desejo. Acho que apenas posso dizer que sou feliz. Imensamente feliz, acredita. Mesmo longe de todos vocês soube construir a felicidade ao lado daquele que mais amo na minha vida: Draco Malfoy.

Imagino que neste momento estejas admirada, chocada e indecisa se deves contar á família ou não. Apenas te peço que não me julgues amiga… Que por menos tu, entendas o real valor de tudo o que fiz. Foi apenas amor… Um amor demasiado forte para ser ignorado, e ser derrotado pelas barreiras que a minha família me impôs.

Hoje estou longe… Demasiado longe para ser encontrada, mas por vezes penso, demasiado perto para sentir a vossa falta desta forma. Pergunto-me como estão todos mas tenho a esperança que mandes a coruja de volta a conta todas as novidades. Sei que casaste com o meu irmão… nem imaginas como fiquei feliz. Por um lado triste… sempre imaginei nós as duas juntas, com a Luna e o resto das raparigas a divertir-nos na tua despedida de solteira. Sempre me imaginei como tua madrinha… Mas a vida é assim, e só Deus sabe a falta que me fizeste quando desejei que fosses tu a madrinha do meu casamento. Não sei se tenho sobrinhos se não… mas tenho quase a certeza que sim. Imagino que o George também tenha casado assim como o Percy… O Charlie deve continuar casado com os dragões… E os pais? Eles estão bem? Ah e o Harry? A Luna? O Neville? Acho que ninguém entende como sinto a vossa falta… como sinto saudade das conversas, das aventuras, dos risos, das lágrimas, dos abraços e de tudo o mais que partilhei com vocês. Momentos de alegria, momentos de dor… Coisas que juntam pessoas para a eternidade, e que ainda hoje me fazem permanecer com vocês ainda que a distância nos separe desta forma…

Em breve o Draco chega com o Jason, o nosso menino. Quase me esquecia de contar. Sou mãe!! O Jason tem 5 anos e imensamente parecido com o Draco. Loiro, olhos azuis… mas de personalidade é um Weasley. Teimoso, corajoso e bravo. Eu e o Draco sabemos que o mais provável é ele vir a ser convidado para Hogwarts. Eu não o quero pôr em Drumstrang e o Draco recusa-se a que o seu filho vá para Beauxbatons, para sair de lá a dançar como uma bailarina. Nos já falamos sobre isso, e estamos a pensar em voltar. Talvez uns meses antes de o Jason entrar. Está na altura de enfrentar o passado e ver todos de volta. Não sei como todos vão reagir, apenas espero que me aceitem a mim e á minha nova família. Se não aceitarem, saberei viver com isso, embora com tristeza. Por enquanto, posso descansar, ainda faltam 5 anos para isso. 5 Anos que eu sei que se tu estivesses daqui, dirias que passam a correr. O Ron diria… A correr que nem uma bludger. E o Harry diria: a correr mais depressa que o Snape á frente de um frasco de champô. Sim, eu não me esqueci de nada. Lembro-me de cada pessoa e de cada pormenor e irei lembrar-me por mais que os anos passem.

Espero a tua resposta ansiosamente enquanto morro de saudades vossas,

Com amor,

Ginny Malfoy.

**FIM**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Esta é uma carta um pouco diferente do que costumo fazer. Tem sobretudo a ver com amizade e a saudade que temos das pessoas que amamos. No fundo esta é para todas as pessoas que desejam voltar atrás e colocar um capítulo novo para poder alterar a história…**

**Beijos**

**Continuem lendo…**

**DanielaMPotter**


End file.
